*Determination/Gallery
Sans and Frisk.png Frisk Falling.png Sans questioning Frisk.png Frisk is oki.png Sans discussing about timelines.png Frisk questioning himself.png Sans talking about timelinesx2.png Lab Outside.png Lab inside.png A smol Monster.png Monster looking at the dark Portal.png Chara appearance.png Monster and Chara.png Chara looking at the smol monster.png Chara glitched.png Sans talking about abnormality.png Frisk agreeing.png Smol monster turned to dust.png The Lab's outside view.png The Lab's inside view.png Frisk peeking.png Frisk Shocked.png Frisk seeing the corpse of the smol monster.png Frisk worried.png Chara is watching.png A soul Extractor.png Chara appearance x2.png Chara's dialogue box as a player name.png Chara stating.png Taking Frisk's Determination.png Frisk trying to reset.png Frisk reset attempt fails.png Flowey appearing.png Flowey peeking.png Glitched Chara.png Chara summoning a dark tentacle.png Frisk holded by the tentacle.png Frisk being thrown in the soul extractor.png Frisk is thrown in the soul extractor.png Chara is successful.png Worried Flowey.png Flashback of Flowey.png Flowey is worried x2.png Sans sleeping.png Flowey Reaches to Sans.png Flowey looking at Sans.png Sans worried.png Chara looking at the soul extractor.png Sans and Flowey arrival.png Chara about to cover the soul extractor.png Chara covering the soul extractor.png Chara talking about Frisk and Flowey.png Frisk in the extractor.png Frisk in the extractorx2.png Chara about to fight them.png Sans looking at Chara.png Flowey looking at Chara.png Chara calling themselves a meglamonic.png Chara using his knife.png Determination slashes.png Flowey using stems to grab Chara.png Chara using Determination slashes x2.png Determination Slashes cutting of the stems.png Sans blocking the attack.png Sans using Gaster Blaster.png Sans attacking with Gaster blaster.png Chara teleporting.png Chara dodged Sans' attack.png Chara teleportating to Sans' back.png Chara trying to kill Sans.png Flowey throwing Chara to the surface.png Chara removing the thick black smoke.png Chara attacking at Flowey.png Sans attacks Chara.png Chara using his knive.png Determined attack.png Flowey and Sans using combined attack.png Chara dodging the attack.png Chara gets a scar.png Sans and Flowey.png Chara using "welcome to my special hell".png The initial of attack.png Attack initialized.png Sans trying to dodge the attack 2.png Sans using his powers to dodge from attack.png Sans dodging the attack.png Sans exhausted.png Sans trying to attack Chara.png Chara asking about Asriel's act.png Chara is Glitched x2.png Chara stating that it is do or die.png Soul of Determination is extracted.png Determination soul, appears!.png The competition now starts!.png Dodging the first bone.png Sans trying his best to take the soul but fails.png Chara using her special attack again.png Sans tries to evade the attack.png Chara who's about to take the soul.png Flowey stopping Chara.png Flowey trying to pull Chara.png Chara trying their best to get the soul.png Flowey stating to Sans to take the soul and win the competetion.png Sans teleporting near to the soul.png Chara rising his knive.png Chara cuts her ulna off.png Chara taking Frisk's determination.png Chara disappears, leaving Sans in a dismay.png Sans and Flowey taking out Frisk from the soul extractor.png Chara recovering his hand through hate.png Chara seeing the layer dialogue box.png Chara watches at his game dialogue box.png IMG 4677.PNG IMG 5147.PNG SSAPLS.png SSCRA5.png SSCRA6.png IMG 5149.PNG SSFLY.png SSFRSK5.png SSFLY2.png SSENTE.png IMG 5125.PNG Error.png Error 2.png Screenshot22.png Chara_gaining_DT.png|Chara gains Frisk's DETERMINATION trait. IMG 5126.PNG Chara_using_FILE_0_ability.png|Chara uses "FILE 0" ability Category:Galleries